conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiwain
Aiwain (pronounciation: /aɪweɪn/), is the capital city of Halure and home to 6,842,000 residents who live across the banks of the Lake Aiwain. It is one of the Largest cities in the world and is the 3rd largest city in Halure and home to the Government, Judicial System and several historic Halurean Institutions. Aiwain is located in the Aiwain Special Province and is also the Capital of that region. All foreign Embassies for Halure are located in Aiwain and it is also home to 6 UNESCO World Heritige Sites, the most famous being the Capital Tower a 300 meter Obelisk with a viewing platform on the top. A Resident of Aiwain is known as an Aiwainian or Aiwainer. The city of Aiwain is planned and construction began in 1955 after the UHP came to power. This new capital was placed in the centre of the country and used as a home for anything to do with the Government or History of the country. It is layed out around Unity Square on the lakeside with 6 roads jutting out from the square and streaching across the city. It also is home to Thathisera/HHSR or Halurean High Speed Rail which runs between Daorwain and Halure (City), it is based in the iconic Thathisera Tower in the new Financial District built in 1991. The city is currently the cleanest and most crime free city in Halure with a large police presence, it is also currently home to the national Football team in Halure Thootwaul Stadium and Shell in Halure. The city is regarded as a Beta world city alongside the likes of Oslo, Seattle and Guangzhou. History 'Etymology' Aiwain's name is original in Halurean history as it goes against the rules of the Deed writing system meaning it is spelt different to what it looks like in the Latin Alphabet, if it was spelt realistically it would look like Aywain however it was spelt differently due to a spelling error by the translators. Aiwain's name actually originates from the name the Premier at the time: Yakot Wawesu (or just Yakot for short) gave to it, Ay due to its simplisity and destinctiveness compared to traditional names of cities in Halure. The city however kept a hold onto the history with the traditional naming custom of cities in Halure with the suffix -wain. 'Begining of Construction' The position of Halure was decided upon by a team of constructors who had to build around the centre of the country, it however was in the lake Aiwain so they decided to build it as close as possible to the centre of the country which is on the West bank of the lake. The Premier layed the first stone in the building of the Capital Tower which was the first building. It was constructed out of Stone from a local quarry (now a lake to the west of the city. The construction lasted for several years until the central district of the city was built. The politicians however couldn't move in due to the lack of accomidation therefore they constructed a large grid set of roads and appartment blocks which the politicians could inhabit, the Premier's residence was constructed around Ye Square of North Square and named the Ye Square Palace or North Square Palace. It is a large modern building designed for luxuary and has views across the city, it also has a lot of symbolism and tries to remind the Premier that he should obey the will of the people. In the centre of the Square there is a large stature of the outline of Halure which was originally bronze however it has been graffitied and covered in pigeon droppings. The square is also home to a rally point for the government however in past years it has been used as a sight for protest. With the central District constructed they began to expand the city out northwards towards where the River Toore meets with Lake Aiwain where they would continue with the grid pattern but with several parks and roundabouts making the city feel more rural, this area is known as Wunaketo District. Bungalows are also popular sights around this area where they are often painted yellow or pink to make them look attractive. Its large set of rural housing was home to many of the Politicians extended families and friends however they also have been home to several formerly poor families who the government provided housing for. With the large suburban district being constructed they needed a district full of jobs for the non-political residents. They built several factories and encouraged several companies to build their factories in this area. This area is known as the Thakotere district however it was very hard to reach by car due to the lack of main highways therefore they decided to construct the Inner City Circle Autoko'ok which ran from Northern Wunaketo to Western Thakotere where it halted however it was planned to be expanded. They also needed an alternative way to travel from A to B so they began construction of the Raro or Metro which would run around the city providing transport for the public. 'Transport, The South and Completion' Aiwain was by 1958 completely surrounded by the Inner City Circle Autoko'ok however it was becoming more and more congested with people visiting the city and people commuting even though the city was only 3 years old. They decided to build a larger outer circile Autoko'ok around the city and a new set of train stations around the city. They began constructing the Inner-City Rail Tunnel from the mainline into the city centre where it would terminate in the New Central Railway Station, it would also construct several stops on the way to relive commuter stress from several allready pre-extsiting towns. The City was by 1959 in need to expansion south for residential purposes since many people had moved into the city in promise of clean, healthy and luxurious living creating large shanty town on the outside of the city, the new southern expansion programme was designed to create more living space for the many people arriving on the doorstep of the city. The decided to construct towerblocks instead of the bungalows of the north due to the demand for many houses in little time. They quickly constructed these apartments and most of the shanty town was cleared. On the 1st of January 1960 they declared the city complete and they erected a large monument on a sand bank out in Lake Aiwain with the word Aiwain made out of stone. This caused many people to travel to the city to see the sights however this caused many people to need to get aorund and they began (just after declaring it finnished) the construction of 2 new Raro lines: The original Blue line running north from the centre of the city, the new Red line running from Unity Square along to Ye Square then to the industrial district where it curves north and finnally the Yellow Line running from the Central Terminus down to the new housing projects and then around in a loop, it is unique as it has no connections with any other lines. 'Protests, Boom and Bust' The Halurean Government after the succession of the UHP had not given workers as much freedom and rights as they should have, meaning they were being exploited however they finally in 1970 realized that they had no rights and began to protest. Riots sparked up across the south of the city with fires burning across the metropolis and burning down many of the new projects, the Government however refued to budge and a protest camp was set up in Ye Square which was almost under constant fire by the military and police. The protests reached a massive high when a march for rights arrived in the square and tried to burn down the Premiers Palace, however in a turn of Events he went out and made a speech announcing reform. Following the allowance of workers rights, the country boomed economically and there were calls to construct a new area of Aiwain called Sekoye which would be a new financial disctrict dominated by skyscrapers and commerical buildings. This began to be constructed in 1990 funded by Oil wealth and by 1995 the whole area was constructed however there was again like in previous projects a need for new infastructure therefore they constructed a large Autoko'ok which streached from the circle roads to the centre of the Sekoye district. They also constructed a second closer airport to this district which handled interior flights and allowed many bussiness men to travel quickly from one area to another. The area was completely finnished with the construction of the Green Line from the Airport through the financial district and along down to the Central Station. This golden age however wasn't to last and the economy of the country collapsed in 2001 with a massive dip in its GDP and income, this caused many people to need new jobs and the city became home to many homeless people. By 2011 the country has recovered but not as many people have jobs in Aiwain, hopefully in the future they shall expand the city again and it will be again rich. Category:Halure